


1º Alexander Hamilton

by Cho_Sofia



Series: The Hamilton songfics (not really) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cho_Sofia/pseuds/Cho_Sofia
Summary: This is not really the fic, it's just the explanation of what's going to happen.
Series: The Hamilton songfics (not really) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127933
Kudos: 1





	1º Alexander Hamilton

What I decided to do in this series (the first one I've ever done) is that I chose a phrase or the general theme of each song from Hamilton and wrote short one shots (from 500 to 2000, but usually around 1000 words), it can have to do with the actual scene or just things I invented.

I decided to do this just because I'm addicted and have nothing better to do with my free time (and to escape studying).

English is not my first language, so if you decide (why tho) to read this be prepared and I'm sorry. I've written fics in English, but this is my first for Hamilton. I'm still writing this and there are some songs I'm not sure what to write about, so I might skip some. That's the whole reason I'm writing this in this first one. I had no idea what to write on "Alexander Hamilton".  
I wrote this just for fun and I'm posting this just because. So, if you decided to read this, good luck.

PS.: I'm a sucker for BL/yaoi. And this has various ships

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me


End file.
